Dreams of the Devils Daughter
by SevendeadlySins89
Summary: Her father? The Devil. Her job? Killing off men and women with black souls and sending them to a life in Hell. Her dream? To be free. Will she be able to reach her dream? What if she meets a certain straw hat wearing teen? Luffy realizes that its going to be tougher then he first thought. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. A Stranger and Her Wolf

**Hey everyone, so... I'm sorry for not updating any of my other stories and starting a new one. Don't hate me... I have a really short attention span so it's hard for me to get through writing a story and I keep coming up with other idea's. This is just a test, let me know if you want me to continue it. **

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: A Stranger and her Wolf

"Ugh! It feels like we've been walking forever!" A young blonde haired girl complained as she trudged through the small port town.

"It's only been about 10 minutes Mara." A voice in her head replied. Mara looked over at her companion who was walking at an even pace with her. The large wolf gave her a small smirk, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. The girl huffed and glared at him.

"Yeah well, you have four legs so you can walk for longer then I can." The wolf regarded her oddly.

"What kind of logic is that?"

"My kind." Now smiling, Mara took in her surroundings.

They had just arrived in a quiet peaceful village. Everyone was buzzing around doing their own thing. Some of them stopped and stared in awe and fear as Mara and Than, her wolf friend, walked by. Mara didn't really blame them; they were probably the weirdest people these villagers had seen.

Mara herself was wearing an outfit consisting of purple and black colours. She had a plaid ruffled short skirt on, being held up with two criss crossing belts. Her shirt was mostly grey and showed off a bit of her stomach. A small purple tie with a spider web design on it and a grey collar adorned her neck and a loose purple sleeve ran down her left arm, not attaching to her shirt. Other accessories also littered her arms such as a chain with a heart charm warped around her right forearm, a black leather finger-less glove on her right hand and a beaded bracelet around her left wrist, holding up the sleeve. Her blonde hair almost reached to her knees, which were covered by her black leggings.

Thanatos, or Than as Mara liked to call him, was probably what was drawing the most attention. The large wolf was about the height of Mara's waist at his shoulders and was a charcoal grey colour. Black markings cover mostly around his face and stomach areas, as well as his paws. His big blue eyes were looking around for any potential dangers but found none. On the animals side was a large red symbol that looked kind of like if someone were to draw the wind. It had a curved line that wrapped into itself creating a swirl. Another red symbol was on his forehead between his eyes. This one was a line coming from between his ears before splitting off in opposite directions, only to curve back in and meet then continuing down to the start of his muzzle.

All in all, they were a weird looking duo.

Mara, who was too busy looking at everything, accidentally bumped into a little boy. The child fell on his bum with a little 'oomph' sound as the air was knocked out of him.

"Oh! I'm sorry kid!" The blonde knelt down and helped the boy into a standing position so they were eye to eye. The little boy had brown shaggy hair and big innocent eyes, he was wearing ragged cloths though and looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. "Are you okay?"

The boy nodded and looked up after dusting himself off. He gasped and stared into Mara's eyes. Brown meeting red. "Wow! Miss, you have really cool eyes!" The boy said in awe. Mara blinked her ruby red eyes before laughing.

"Ha ha ha! That's not usually the reaction I get but thanks. My names Mara, what's yours?"

"Ryan!" He said proudly and reaching out to shake her hand. The moment Mara grabbed his hand everything in her vision went black. Only the vague grey shapes of the surrounding people and buildings could be seen. The little boy in front of her though was glowing a brilliant blue colour. Just as quick as it had all appeared, it had vanished, being replaced once again with the street scene of the small town.

"It's nice to meet you Ryan. This is Than, he's my best friend." Mara pointed over at the wolf and the little boy hid behind her slightly, scared of the ferocious looking creature. Mara giggled "It's okay, he won't hurt you." To prove her point she walked over to Than and patted his head gently. Building up courage, the boy took her hand as she pulled him over to the large animal. Hesitantly he lifted his hand up but flinched back when Than lowered his head so the boy could reach him better. "Go ahead." Mara encouraged, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. The boy put his hand on Than's forehead and rubbed the spot gently. The small movement evicted a purr of delight from the wolf and the boy giggled.

Mara laughed and scratched under Than's neck. "You're such a kitty cat." Than glared lightly at her before going back to enjoying the boys massages. "So kid, how about I get you something to eat? You look pretty hungry." Mara offered. The boy seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding slowly. Mara smiled and lifted the child up and dropping him onto Than's back, eliciting a noise of surprise from both.

Ryan grabbed onto the scruff of Than's neck so he didn't fall off and they began to walk towards a restaurant. "So Ryan, where are your parents? I'm sure they wouldn't like you wandering around by yourself." The boy continued to look straight ahead.

"I don't have any." Mara frowned and looked at the boy. He couldn't have been more than 6 years old.

"I don't either. It gets better, trust me." Mara smiled at him. He looked at her in shock and awe. A new hope shined in his eyes.

After finding a restaurant and buying Ryan some food (Than had to stay outside because he scared the customers) Mara said her goodbyes to the boy.

"Do you have to go?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I have something I need to take care of. Don't worry though, I'm sure we'll meet again!" With that, Mara and Than parted to go do what they came to this town to do.

They arrived at a marine base on the opposite side of the island. "I didn't think an island as small as this would have a marine base." Commented Than as they stared up at the building.

"Yeah, well I guess we should just let ourselves in." Just as they began to approach the base doors and alarm and siren blared through the area. Both Than and Mara got into fighting stances being ready for anything. Suddenly a voice called over a Den Den Mushi system running through the base.

"ALERT, ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THE STRAW HAT PIRATES HAVE BEEN SIGHTED ON THE EAST SIDE OF THE ISLAND! ALL ABLE BODIES REPORT TO YOUR CAPTAINS AND FIND STRAW HAT! I REPEAT, FIND STRAW HAT!" Chaos erupted from inside the marine base as everyone rushed out and headed east, completely ignoring the bewildered pair standing out front.

In a matter of minutes the base was empty and every marine was running off in the distance. "Uh… what just happened?" Mara asked. Than just shrugged (as best as a wolf can shrug) before snapping out of his stupor.

"Wasn't that man we're after with them?" Than asked Mara, already knowing the answer. Mara clenched her fists and threw her arms in the air.

"Damn it! You mean I have to walk again!" Than rolled his eyes.

"More like run." He told her before taking off. Mara sighed and followed after him, easily catching up. If she had to judge, they were probably going at about 80 miles per hour, which was a lot faster than the average humans speed.

But they weren't normal.

**Kinda short, I know but it's just a test. I wasn't sure if it was good so feedback would be awesome! Thanks!**

**-SdS89**


	2. Pirates and Familiar Faces

**Sorry it took so long:P Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy~**

When Than and Mara caught up to the marines, they weren't really surprised to see that the straw hat pirates were running in front of them. Mara huffed. "I was hoping to get the target before they reached the pirates. I'm not a fan of doing a job in front of others…" Mara trailed off. Than looked at her worriedly. He knew very well how much Mara hated her job, how much she hated her father. Than wanted to help her reach her dream but until then they had to keep the deal with her father.

They came up on the back of the group and began weaving through the men, searching for the assigned target. Finally after a quick search, Mara spotted the man at the front of the group. "Of course." The blonde muttered. The pair sped through the people, not even alerting any of the marines of their presence. When she reached the front, seconds later, the straw hats finally stopped running and turned to fight. It didn't look like their whole crew was present, only the captain, a green haired man, a red haired girl, a long nosed boy and a little reindeer creature.

They were a strange group but Mara had seen stranger. Their captain though… Mara just glanced at him and she felt something that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Hope.

She didn't know what brought on this feeling but as she stopped running and stood between the marines and the pirates, she caught his eye and her heart stopped. He regarded her with a look of shock and curiosity, then turned to look at the wolf at her side. Stars appeared in his eyes as he and the reindeer like animal gaped in complete awe. The long nosed teen was shaking and sweating like mad, while the other two seemed either shocked or weary of the new comers.

Mara turned her attention to the marines who had stopped running at her appearance. "Who are you?! Why are you guarding the Straw Hats?!" Her target demanded. Mara glared at him.

"Should we transform?" Than's voice echoed in her head. It was moments like this where she was grateful they could communicate with telepathy.

"No. This guys just scum, no need to waste the energy on him." Mara replied back. The girl stared back at the marine Captain. "I'm not guarding them. I'm just here to do a job." The Captain looked smugly at her.

"Oh yeah? And what job is that?"

Mara took a step forward, staring straight into the eyes of the man. When she reached him the man found he couldn't move. He furrowed his brow looking into the blood red eyes of the girl. He was scared. For a reason he couldn't explain, he was scared. His fight or flight responses were kicking in and he was very much leaning towards flight, but he found himself frozen to the spot.

Mara finally stood directly in front of him. Than growled a warning at anyone who dared to even flinch. Mara touched her index and middle fingers to the man's forehead and whispered words that would haunt those close enough to hear forever.

"My black soul will bring black sky in your life

I'll spread black light

I'll crush all your silver dreams

I'll leave you lonely in a black world

For spreading blackness in some other one's life."

(-Jyoti Rawat. I do not own this poem but I did switch around a few words so it fit better)

A ripple of red light extended from Mara's fingers and into the man's body. His breathing hitched and in a matter of seconds the marine Captain dropped to the ground. Just like the marine had been, everyone was frozen. Mara turned and walked back to Than a smile on her face like she just won a prize and hadn't just killed a man. Thanatos knew better then ever that the smile never reached her eyes, and he doubted it ever would.

A brave marine walked up to his collapsed Captain and felt his wrist for a pulse. He found nothing. "Y-you… you killed him!" The outraged marine ran at her, sword drawn above his head. Mara didn't move.

Just as the man brought the sword down on her, Thanatos jumped in the way and let out a monstrous growl. He barked loudly at the man and a concussive sound echoed through the clearing. Everyone put their hands over their ears and the marine that attacked was blown back by the force. You could almost see the air ripple with the sudden strain.

In no time at all Mara, Than and a group of dumbfounded Pirates watched as the marines disappeared in the distance. Mara sighed and scratched the top of Than's head. "Well, I guess we should head out then." The blonde haired girl turned around putting her hands behind her head and walking off. She stopped when she noticed that Thanatos wasn't following her. "What's up Than?" She asked turning back to him.

"How do you suppose we move on to the next island? We hitched a ride on someone else's ship remember?" Mara blanched for a moment. Then she remembered the straw hats. She turned to them and they suddenly became defensive, readying their weapons. Everyone looked at her glaring. Everyone except the Captain that is. Mara stared at him with the same intriguing look that he gave her. Slowly the blonde took a step forward. Straw hat did the same.

"O-Oi! Luffy!" the long nosed fellow stuttered.

"Hi!" Mara said cheerfully. "My names Nakamura H. Mara!"

"Monkey D. Luffy." Mara gave him a bright smile and giggled. Before she could say anything though a green haired man with three swords spoke up.

"Why did you kill that man?" he demanded. Mara turned her attention to him and stepped closer to Thanatos.

"It's my job."

"So you're a murderer?" a red headed girl asked with hatred in her voice. In the girls hands was a strange looking blue pole.

"No!" Mara snapped causing her to flinch. "I'm sorry." She took a breath to calm down. "A person does what they can to stay alive. That's no different here." The blondes happy mood came back in an instant. "I was actually wondering, do you think we could travel with you to the next island?"

Many of the crew opened their mouths to protest but a certain voice spoke out first. "Sure! Shishishishishi! I like you!" The crew immediately protested but they fell on deaf ears.

Mara cheered and threw her arms in the air. "Yay! Did you here that Than? We can go with them!" The wolf looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"I heard, I was right here." Thanatos said to her in her mind. Mara rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud ya big kitty cat!"

"You can understand him?" A little voice squeaked out. Mara turned to look at the little reindeer creature that looked like it was trying to hide behind the swordsman. Mara tilted her head to the side.

"Should I not be able to?" She asked confused. The reindeer shook his head nervously.

"I've never met a human who could understand animal speech before…" he said. Mara smiled at him.

"Well he's the only one I can understand. It's kind of complicated and I don't feel like getting into it right now."

"That's just because you're lazy." Than said lying on the ground. Mara whipped around to look at him, hands on her hips.

"I am NOT lazy! I'm probably the least laziest person you know!"

"Says the girl who complains about having to walk all the time." Than retaliated. Mara huffed and turned around. Luffy was suddenly right in her face and she yelped.

"That's awesome! He can talk?!" Mara could only nod. Luffy walked over to Than and poked him between the eyes. Than snarled annoyed at the boy.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that." Luffy's smile only got bigger.

"His name is Thanatos but he prefers Than." Mara informed. "So are we leaving now?"

Luffy turned and looked at the red haired girl, repeating the question to her. "Y-yes, we should probably head back to the ship."

With that, Mara, Thanatos and the Straw Hat crew all walked back to the ship. Mara and Than lagged behind the group a little but could still hear their urgent whispers to each other.

"Should we really trust her? She just killed a man like it was nothing!"

"I trust her, so it's okay."

"Luffy! I don't think you understand the situation here! She could kill any of us at any second!"

"If she tries anything I can beat her. I'm strong!"

Mara tuned them out at that point. Nothing she hasn't already heard. Thanatos gave her a worried glance. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly in his mind, being mindful that there was someone nearby who could hear him speaking like this. Mara nodded and gently patted his head. In no time at the group arrived at the ship.

Mara was in complete awe. The ship was… it was so… AWESOME! The ship itself wasn't the biggest she'd seen but it looked fast due to its smaller size. Its main sail was up but she could still make out the familiar straw hat of the pirates insignia, on top of the main mast was a circular shaped room which she assumed was the lookout. Near the back part of the ship was a similar shaped room. On the side of the ship, just above the water line, was a large red number 1.

What caught her attention the most though was the figurehead. The head of a line with a pointed main sat smiling above two crossbones.

"What's its name?" she asked quietly still staring at it with her mouth slightly open.

"This is the Thousand Sunny!" The long nose boy said proudly. He must have gotten over his nervousness around her, for now anyway.

"She's beautiful!" Mara complimented. The whole crew smiled.

Once on the ship Mara discovered its grassy deck and an actual tree with a swing, as well as a quite beautiful garden on the upper deck. "Wow! I've never seen a ship with grass on it before!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Oi! Everyone! Come on deck!" Luffy yelled with his hands around his mouth to project his voice. A door to their left swung open and three people walked out. The first was a young man with blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth, one of his eyes were being covered by his hair and he was wearing a suit.

The next to come out was a women with long dark hair and dark blue eyes, she wore a simple but refined top and a long skirt.

Following after her was a large man, though it was odd because he didn't look 100% man at all. He had a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, large ball shaped shoulders, blue hair, hands that looked big enough to crush her and he wore nothing but a speedo and a vacation shirt.

Mara was shocked out of her musings when her hand was lifted to meet someone's lips. "Ah! How the lord has been so generous to bestow this lovely angel upon me." The blonde haired man said glancing up at her. She looked at him with half lidded eyes. Thanatos growled threateningly and the blonde backed away. Than didn't let up with the growling and Mara shot him a look.

Smiling, she turned to the man. "Wrong side of the spectrum but thanks." That earned a confused look to which the girl ignored as she bowed to the crew. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Nakamura H. Mara." She stood up straight again and turned around quickly, sensing a very familiar presence.

"Mara-chan? Thanatos-san?"

"Brook-san!"

**Cliff hanger! That's all for now but I'll try to update when I can. Let me know what you think:)**

**-SdS89**


End file.
